To Prove A Point
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Jax is sick of being treated like a girl. Will she accept who her family wants her to be or will she be able to make them accept the person she wants to be? This is the twelfth story in the Jax and Joe series. WARNING: Spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Why is everything different?**

Joe took his twin sister fishing. He knew what he had to tell her was going to really make her mad but he didn't want her flying off the handle when Pa told her tonight. Jax's temper hadn't lessened with age in fact it increased.

"Jax," Joe started.

"What's wrong with you? You've been treating me like a caged animal all day," Jax said smiling. Joe could really be a baby sometimes.

"I need to tell you something and you're going to get really mad."

"Just tell me and get it over with."

"Pa's, letting me stay home the rest of the school year," Joe said and watched the anger build in his sister's dark brown eyes.

"Why?" Jax hissed.

"You know it's been a hard winter, so a lot of the cattle moved south. He need every hand he can get to help round up the cattle."

"Good, I'll go too."

"Jax, he's not going to let you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Joe, if you say it is because I'm a girl…"

"Jax, you have to face the fact that you are a girl and there is a proper order of things in the world."

"So what is my role?"

"Not to go on a round up," Joe said hoping that would appease her, but knew it wouldn't.

Jax walked away and got on Miss Lily.

"Jax, I have to go back in the fall," Joe called after her and hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

Adam watched her ride in the yard. Jax looked fit to be tied and he knew Joe told her about the round up. He realized quickly that she was about to confront their father, so he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the barn before she could do anything stupid,

"Jax, stop."

"Adam, I have something to say to Pa and I'm going to say it."

"You're not going in there until you've calm down," Adam said calmly.

"Adam it's not fair. I can do the work, so why can't I go on the round up?"

"It's no place for a girl."

"Damn it Adam…" which earned her a hard swat on her backside.

"Jax, don't swear."

"LET GO!" Jax demanded pulling hard against his grip.

"Only if you promise not to go in the house," Adam said.

"I promise." Again she jumped on Miss Lily riding away from yet another brother.

To say she was mad was an understatement. She knew how to wrangle cattle; I mean last summer she had proven that. Yeah, bringing up the cattle rustling incident to prove her point wouldn't be the best idea. Pa, was still a bit touchy about the subject and would start ranting about life threatening stunts. Still, she was sick of the way everyone was treating her. When she thought about it, she has been really calm about everything that had been going on. Joe had been getting more and more responsibility on the ranch and she had been given less and less. Sure, Pa had to tan her hide a few times, ok maybe ten or eleven times for arguing about it, but really she had been reasonable. Well, this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Yes, she loved going to school and she was book smart like Adam, but she was also wild like Joe. Staying in a classroom was hard, especially when she would much rather be out on the range with the boys. Well, she would prove that she was as much of a man as anyone on the ranch. She walked toward the manliest place she could think of, the Bucket of Blood. She didn't make it through the front door before she was yanked back harshly.

"What do you think are you doing?" Billy Martin asked shocked.

"Proving a point."

"Jax, get away from here now," Billy said dragging her across the street.

"Billy, if you don't want a black eye I suggest you let go of me," Jax warned.

"If you don't want me to drag you back to the Ponderosa tied and gagged I would quit this stupidity."

Billy was becoming one of the best ropers in town. Jax knew this but tried to punch him anyway. He was ready for it and grabbed her arms pinning them to her. It wasn't the first time that Jax had tried to punch him and it defiantly wouldn't be the last. Luckily, it no longer bothered him to pin her down when needed.

"What's wrong?" He demanded as she struggled against him as he pulled her into an alley.

"I'm sick of everyone treating me like a girl."

"Come on let's get supper at the Darson's Restaurant and you can tell me about it," He said.

"Ok," Jax said tears of frustration pouring down her face. Billy at least listened and didn't pass judgment.

Once they were at the restaurant, they sat in quiet for a few minutes before Billy decided to ask,

"What set you off today?"

"The way you make it sound, I get angry every day," Jax said smiling.

"Don't you?" Billy teased.

"Only every other Tuesday."

"It's Friday."

"Oh, I forgot."

"So what happened?"

"Pa is letting Joe stay home for the rest of the school year and they're going on a round up."

"So are you mad or hurt?"

"Why would I be hurt?"

"Because you hate being left behind."

"I hate being told that I can't do something, when I know I can."

"Jax, I can think of an occasion when you thought you could do something and it ended in disaster."

"Billy, are you ever going to forgive me for jumping off Dead Man's Cliff?"

"Nope," Billy said smiling.

"Besides this is different, unlike Dead Man's Cliff, my family goes on round ups every year. By the way I didn't die when I jumped."

"Ok, let's go ask my Pa how close you came."

"No thanks, he gets more riled up than my pa does about that," Jax said smiling.

"So, here's the question. Are you going to change your pa's mind about letting you go on the round up?"

"Probably not."

"Probably?"

"Ok, no."

"So why have an argument that you know you will lose?"

"To prove a point."

"The only point you'll prove is that you are stubborn enough to take a trip out to the barn."

She knew Billy was right, but she didn't like it. Billy sat in silence waiting for Jax to relent. The one good thing about Jax was she usually would admit when she's wrong.

"Ok, you're right, but I don't think it's fair."

"I know, but you can't change it. How about I come out to the ranch during the week and I can teach you to rope? I have to practice anyway because I want to get a job on a ranch this summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll even teach you to shoot if you promise not to tell your brother," Billy said smiling.

"Joe already did, but I can always use the practice."

Billy laughed at that.

"And why pray tell do you need the practice," Billy asked.

"You know, Joe can't back down from a bet and he thinks he can shoot better than me. Right now he can, but after some practice, I should be able to beat him."

"Um, Jax," Billy said looking nervous.

"Yeah,"

"Are you allowed to come to town on your own?"

"No, why?"

"Adam's riding up."

"Great."

"I'll try and help."

"Thanks."

Adam stormed into the restaurant. He had been looking for sister for over two hours. Finally one of the hands said he saw her in town.

"Hi, Adam."

"What the devil are you doing here?" Adam demanded.

"I found her on the road, angry and decided to help her calm down before she did something stupid," Bill said calmly.

"Billy, I thank you for your help, but she knows better than to ride into town on her own."

"She was with me. I asked her to join me for supper. I know we should have asked first, but if she went into your house…"

Adam shook his head in understanding, making Billy smile.

"Come on, if Pa knew you were here you won't be able to sit for a week," Adam said grabbing Jax's arm.

"Thanks Billy," Jax said.

The moment they were out of Billy's hearing Adam hissed,

"I know he was lying for you."

"How?"

"Harold said you were going to walk into the Bucket of Blood and Billy stopped you."

"So are you going to tan me or tell Pa?" Jax asked.

"Neither, I'm letting you get away with it," Adam said simply.

"Thanks."

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

"Come on we have to hurry or we'll be late for supper."

"Not really hungry," Jax said smiling.

"You better eat something or Pa will know something is up."

Adam and Jax walked into supper almost ten minutes late, something that did not make Ben happy.

"Sorry, Jax and I needed to talk about something," Adam said.

"Hop Sing wasn't happy," Hoss laughed.

Joe was sneaking peaks at his sister wondering when she was going to blow up.

"Sorry, Pa," Jax said and took her place at the table.

"Jax, there's something we need to talk about," Ben said.

"I already know, both Joe and Adam already told me. I'm not happy, but I know you won't change your mind. So what's the point?"

Ben looked at his daughter in shock. He thought this was going to be a huge argument. Maybe she was growing up after all or Adam's talk had done her some good.

Joe wondered what had changed since Adam left the ranch. Adam said she didn't listen to him and rode off in a huff. He also heard Harold tell Adam about her being in town.

After dinner Jax asked to go up to her room. She knew Billy was right about fighting with her father about this, but she wanted to do something to help him change his mind. He needed to realize that she wasn't one of those girls who would sit at home and knit, waiting for the men in her life to return. How could she do it? Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What changed your mind?" Joe asked.

"Billy."

"You know, he is probably the only person in the world who can get through your thick skull."

"No, I was afraid he would tie me up," Jax teased.

"So you did go into town."

"Yes."

"Did Adam tan ya or yell?"

"Neither, he was happy that I wasn't throwing a tantrum about the round up," Jax said.

"You're too old to throw a tantrum," Joe admonished.

"I can remember about a week ago you threw a major temper tantrum about wanting to break a horse. Didn't that end with a trip to the barn?"

"Forgot."

"Don't let Pa hear you say that. So how long are you going to be out on the range?"

"Pa thinks three to four weeks."

"Have fun."

Joe walked out of his sister's room knowing she was up to something again. He just hoped it was something to reckless.

The moment Joe left the idea hit her. It was just going to take a lot of patience and work. She would prove her point no matter what.


	2. A New Partner in Crime

**A New Partner in Crime:**

Ben woke up the morning hoping that his fourteen year old daughter still had the same attitude about the round up. He really didn't want to have to leave arguing with the girl, but would if he needed to. To his surprise he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, Pa," Jax said sitting on his bed to watch him pack. Something she had done for as long as he could remember.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to say good-bye."

"You know, I'm really proud of how you are reacting to all of this."

"Thanks, Pa," Jax said feeling guilty. She knew Pa was going to kill her once everything was said and done, but at least she would be able to prove her point.

"Promise me, you'll stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I will," Jax said.

"Good girl," Ben said kissing the top of her head. "Well, I'll see you downstairs at breakfast."

Jax ran out of the room and towards the stairs, only to be pulled into Joe's room.

"What are you planning?" Joe demanded.

"Nothing right now," Jax said honestly. Her plan wouldn't go into action until summer actually hit and that was three weeks away. Plus, the plan wasn't worked all the way out yet.

"Jax, please don't do anything stupid."

"Oh ye of little faith," Jax teased.

The look Joe shot her made her add,

"If you want to know, Billy promised to teach me how to rope and shoot. So, I bet you a month's worth of chores that I will be a better shot by the end of summer."

"I'll take that bet," Joe said smiling. If that was her plan, he could live with it.

"So quit worrying and have fun," Jax said.

"I will," Joe said.

Jax barely made it to the stairs when she heard her name called again. She turned around and walked back towards her oldest brother's room.

"So, what are you going to do while we're gone?" Adam asked.

"Finish the school year and Billy promised to keep me company. Don't worry, I'll keep up on my and Joe's chores and I'll even stay out of trouble," Jax promised.

"Sis, I'm really proud of you," Adam said.

"Thanks Adam," Jax said smiling, but at the same time she started to feel bit guilty about everything she was planning to do. She shook it off just as quick, the family had to understand that she was just as valuable as Joe was when it came to working on the ranch.

Jax left the house thirty minutes later, saying her good-byes. She wouldn't see them again until the end of the summer, if her plans worked out. Adam and Hoss watched her ride away, both in deep thought.

You don't think she's up to something, do ya?" Hoss asked.

"I don't know. She is taking this a lot better than I thought she would. I expected a knock down drag out fight about the whole thing, but now, I don't know," Adam said as he tightened his saddle.

"Adam," Joe said.

"You think she's up to something too?" Adam asked.

"I just don't know what. I mean, she promised not to do anything stupid, but this is Jax we are talking about," Joe said.

"Well, Little Joe we have two choices. One is to trust our little sister or two, one of us is going to have to stay behind."

"Well, I'm not staying," Joe said smiling.

"I can't stay," Hoss said.

"Neither can I," Adam conceded. "So we have to trust her."

"Do you think, Pa trusts her?" Joe asked.

"He must or he would be staying behind."

"So what's your best guess as to what she is going to do?" Hoss asked.

"Follow us," both Adam and Joe said together.

"If that's the case, we have nothing to worry about," Hoss said.

"Except Pa will kill her," Joe said.

"We can't stop that, so there really isn't anything we can do about it," Adam said.

"I guess not," Joe said miserably.

"Alright, we all need to keep an eye open for her," Adam said. "I don't want her to get hurt because of her foolishness."

"We will, don't worry," Hoss said.

"She probably will follow us for about a week, so we won't be able to take her back," Joe said.

"That's what I think too," Adam said.

"We'll just have to find her first," Hoss said.

Billy kept his promise and rode home with Jax afterschool. He was buzzing with excitement today, because Tim got him a job on the O'Kelly Ranch just outside of Carson City. Tim had spent his first summer away from home there and helped convince their parents that it was time to let Billy go.

"So, is Tim going to work there this summer?" Jax asked knowing this job would help her cause as well.

"No, he took a job on at the Franklin's. I could have gotten a job there too, but I wanted the chance to be away all summer, plus having Tim around is kinda like having my Pa around sometimes," Billy said smiling.

"Trust me, I totally understand. So are you going to teach me to rope or not?" Jax said smiling.

For the next three weeks, Billy spent almost every afternoon hanging out with Jax and teaching her how to rope. She was absolutely amazing, she picked up things quickly and within days she was almost a master. He also couldn't believe what a crack shot she was. Joe must have spent a lot of time with her before he left.

Every night when he got home, Tim teased him about being in love with the girl. When Billy thought about it Tim was right. There was no one like Jax in the entire world and he would do anything for her and that was going to play right into Jax's hands.

"So, I leave tomorrow," Billy said as they walked back towards the barn.

"I know and there's something I want to talk to you about before you go," Jax said.

"Ok," Billy said smiling hoping that Jax was going to tell him, she loved him or something like that. Maybe she would even kiss him good-bye.

"I want to go with you," Jax blurted out.

"What? No."

"Hear me out, first. I don't know Mr. O'Kelly and I don't know his foreman, I also checked my pa's books and he's never had dealings with the man, so this is the perfect opportunity for me to go out and prove my point."

"I thought you were just going to show your pa and brothers what you could do after they get back next week."

"That won't work and you know it. Pa will only let me show him, what he feels I can do, but if I work the summer on a ranch and bring back a letter of reference there will be no denying that I can do anything."

"Jacqueline, I'm not going to let you go with me," Billy said in a tone that he had never used on Jax in her life.

"Ok, I guess I will find my own job and do this on my own. I thought being my friend you might want to help me out, but I guess not," Jax said and started walking into the house.

Billy swore in his head.

"I don't know if Mr. O'Kelly will even hire you," Billy said deciding to try logic.

"We won't know, unless we try. Why don't we make a deal, if Mr. O'Kelly doesn't hire me, I will come home for the rest of the summer."

Billy looked into her eyes and decided that it would be the safest course of action. Yeah, he could tell his father or Tim, but that wouldn't stop Jax for very long. Man, he wished Joe or Adam were here. They would know how to stop her.

"Well, this will be easy, there is no way any rancher will hire a girl, so get your stuff together and come on."

"Billy, I'm not going dressed as a girl and you know it. I'll cut off my hair tonight before we meet and I'll dress in some of Joe's old cloths," Jax said.

Billy blushed brightly and glanced at her chest as he said the next words,

"You ah, you ah, have something else that boys don't."

"I can bind them silly," Jax said laughing at poor Billy's embarrassment, "So, are you taking me with you or am I heading out on my own?"

"I guess I'm taking you with me to prove your extremely dangerous point. But I swear, Jax if you don't listen to everything I have to say out there, I will turn us in quicker than you can whine 'but Billy'."

"Sounds good, Billy," Jax said smiling.


	3. The Need to Lie

**The Need to Lie:**

Joe hated to admit it, but he missed his twin. He was convinced that she would follow him and he was looking forward to it, but when she didn't show up he started to get worried. Did she get lost? Did she get hurt? Or did she stay home? He knew Adam was worried too. Hoss told them it was that they needed to have more faith in Jax, but Adam and Joe knew better.

"Where do you think she is?" Joe asked when he was alone with Adam one afternoon. Pa didn't need to know that they thought Jax was going to follow them.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried. I would have bet my life that she was up to something. I just don't know," Adam said looking around.

Joe and Adam were extremely happy when they were almost home. The worry was really starting to get to them. The night they walked in the door, they found a very anxious Hop Sing.

"I look for you days and days," Hop Sing said.

"What's wrong Hop Sing," Ben asked. "Is Jax ok?"

"Number one daughter, run away two nights ago. Hop Sing look and look. Can't find."

Ben looked at his youngest son and demanded,

"What do you know about this, Joseph?"

"Nothing Pa, honest. I thought Jax was going to follow us, that's all. Adam thought so too," Joe pleaded.

"Little Joe doesn't know anything, Pa. This is all Jax," Adam said angrily.

"She left note and hair on floor," Hop Sing said.

_Dear __Pa,__Adam,__Hoss,__and__Joe,_

_First I wanted to say I really miss all of you and I wish I didn't have to do this, but you left me little choice in the matter. I need to prove that I can do any job on the ranch that a man can do. I knew you wouldn't give me a chance, so I decided to take a job elsewhere. _

_I have a job, so you don't have to worry about me starving. I promise to come home at the end of the summer and I will bring home a letter of recommendation proving my point once and for all. _

_Pa, I know you're going to be really mad at me and you're going to worry, but I am being really smart about this. I have a great cover story and I'm dressing like a boy, they will never find out I'm a girl. I hope you can understand why I had to do this and I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Joe, I really miss you and wish you would have had the confidence in me to take this journey with me. I know we would have made a great team. Like Pa please don't be too mad at me. _

_Adam, I'm betting you're almost as mad as Pa right now. I'm sorry I lied to you, but telling you the truth really wasn't an option this time. Like Pa and Joe, I hope you will forgive me._

_Hoss, I'm really going to miss you and I am counting on you to take care of Joe. He will need a lot of laughs right now and will need his big teddy bear of a brother to help him not worry too much about me. I think you are the only person who I know for sure will forgive me for this. Help the others understand, please. Also, please forgive me for borrowing your rifle._

_Hop Sing, first I'm sorry about the hair in my room. I tried to clean up as best I could, but I thought you might get suspicious if I took your broom. I'm also sorry that you had to wait alone for the rest of the family to show up. I know you have been really worried. I promise I will eat, but I know whoever is cooking won't be as good as you._

_Wish me luck._

_Love,_

_Jax._

Ben read the note three times before he allowed his other children to see it. He was seeing red, because he was so angry by this time. Ben vowed that the moment he found his little girl, she wasn't going to be able to sit down for a month and she was not going to see the light of day for a year. How could she be so foolish? Did she lose the little sense god gave her? That child had always been impossible, but he never thought she would be crazy enough to do something this dangerous.

"So what are we going to do, Pa," Hoss asked.

"Find her and punish her severely," Ben said angrily.

"How are we going to find her?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Do you know if any of your friends were getting jobs on ranches this summer?" Adam asked.

"Most of them were, but none of them would take Jax with them," Joe said, but the more he thought about it, one name came to mind that would be crazy enough to take his sister with him and if Billy took her with him, he was a dead man.

"How about Billy?" Adam asked.

"No, he's too smart for that," Joe said quickly. He made the decision three seconds before Adam asked that maybe Jax should have a shot at this. He would go after her on his own and see what his twin could do. He just needed to figure out a way to get away from his family and find out where Billy was working without letting his family know about it.

Adam watched Joe closely and knew his little brother was thinking hard about something. He better not know where Jax was, if he did Adam was going to thrash him the minute Pa was finished. Jax and Joe made a promise that they would turn each other in if they were going to do something dangerous. If this wasn't dangerous, Adam didn't know what was. He would put this right up there with Jax jumping off Dead Man's Cliff.

**Jax:**

Billy and Jax decided that Billy would leave two days before Jax ran away so people wouldn't put two and two together. Billy knew this was a bad idea and it was going to end badly for both he and Jax. His Pa was going to thrash him within an inch of his life for taking a girl to work with a group of rough cowboys. Not to mention what the Cartwright boys were going to do to him. Jax was their pride and joy, if something happened to her they would shot him, he had no doubt about that. Billy sighed as he waited for Jax, maybe he should just turn her in. No, the girl was stupid enough to do this on her own. At least he could protect her the best way her knew how.

Jax rode to where she and Billy decided to meet. She cried twice on the way, because she really didn't know if her family was going to forgive her for doing this. She wasn't worried too much about the punishments that Pa would give her; all she cared about was forgiveness. She also missed her hair. She looked event more like Joe without it. Joe would find that funny and he would probably tease her every day until it grew back. She saw Billy at the campsite and smiled.

"Good you didn't abandon me."

"I would never do that. I miss your hair already," Billy said reaching out and touching Jax's hair.

"Shut up, it will grow back. So are we camping or getting on the road?"

"I thought we would camp for a little bit, but get up really early. I am supposed to be there in two days and I really don't want to be late," Billy said.

"Sounds good."

Billy and Jax made it to the O'Kelly ranch two days later. Billy was still nervous, what if Mr. O'Kelly and his foreman Mr. White didn't hire Jax. He couldn't send her home on her own and he wouldn't.

"William Martin?" Mr. White asked.

"Yes sir and this is my friend Jack Adams. He was wondering if you had any more openings," Billy asked.

"I have to see what he can do first," Mr. White said.

"Just let me know what you want me to do," Jax said smiling.

"Well, shooting is important. Let me set up some cans," Mr. White said.

Jax hit every can easily.

"Well you can shoot, but can you rope?"

"Yes, sir."

Jax showed the man everything the Billy had taught her about roping. Billy was still amazed at how good Jax was at it. It had taken him years to master the ability, while she only had three months.

"Well Jack, you got yourself a job," Mr. White said.

"Thank you sir," Jax said smiling.

"Sir, I have a strange request," Billy said.

"Shoot," Mr. White said.

"Is it ok if we sleep outside?"

"Do you have a problem with the bunkhouse?"

"No, sir. We just like sleeping in the night air. It's too stuffy in the bunkhouse, most nights," Billy said smiling.

"Sure kid," Mr. White said shaking his head.

Jax and Billy walked away from Mr. White and set up camp on the other side of the bunkhouse.

"Thanks, Billy. I didn't even think about that," Jax said.

"Well, that is rule number one. If I see you in that bunkhouse, you are heading home. Got it?"

"Sure Billy. Are there going to be a lot of rules? You know I don't follow them very well," Jax teased.

"I'm not kidding Jax, you better listen to me or you will be going home," Billy said.

"Don't you mean, Jack?" Jax said smiling.


	4. Learning to Grow

**Learning To Grow:**

Joe Cartwright was miserable. It had been two days since they found the note and he was no closer to getting to his sister. Sure he knew where she was, but Adam was on him day and night, so he couldn't find a way to escape. If he wasn't careful, he would blow Jax's chance. He wanted to see what his baby sister could do but, he needed to get out of the house without being detected.

"Adam, I think I have a few leads," Joe said as he was unsaddling Cochise.

"What would that be?" Adam asked. He knew his brother knew more than he was saying, but he also knew that if he pushed too hard, Joe would clam up.

"Some of the guys took jobs just outside of Reno and San Francisco . Maybe you and Pa should ride out there," Joe said handing the list of ranches to Adam. He figured it would take them about two or three weeks to figure out it was a wild goose chase.

"You don't want to come?" Adam asked.

"Kinda, but I don't want to be there when Pa kills her and all," Joe said honestly.

"Alright, I'll tell Pa about this and we'll leave tomorrow," Adam said walking back towards the house before a thought struck him, "You realize that nothing Jax does will change Pa's mind about this, right?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Jax could be the best roper, bronc buster, and shooter in history and Pa still won't let her work this ranch."

"Why not?"

"It's not a woman's place and the sooner Jax understands that the better."

"Adam, she'll never accept it."

"She's has to Little Joe and until she does, her life along with ours will be completely miserable."

"Adam, this is Jax we are talking about. Pa is the one who is going to have to change his mind."

"Not going to happen little brother, but I'll try and help push him towards that end."

Ben and Adam left for the ranches towards Reno the next morning. Joe felt guilty about sending his Pa and brother on a wild goose chase. He knew Adam and Pa were going to kill him, right after they killed Jax. Well at least they would have matching tomb stones.

Joe smiled to himself imagining what they would say, "Here lays Jax and Joe whose lies and schemes brought about their untimely deaths at the hands of their father and brother."

Hoss was beside himself with worry and Joe felt bad about the next part in his plan. Hoss was probably going to catch hell from Adam for falling for it, but this was for Jax.

"Hoss," Joe said an hour after his father and older brother left.

"Yeah, little Joe."

"I kinda want to catch up to Pa and Adam. I think Jax will need a friend on the way home. I bet I can catch up with them by tonight."

"Alright, but be careful, you hear?"

"Thanks, Hoss."

**Jax:**

Jax was having the time of her life. No one was telling her what she could or couldn't do. For once in her life she was expected to do the exact same thing as everyone else. Billy worried everyday about Jax, but she just continued to impress him. One thing that Billy was sure of was that her family was wrong, Jax could do anything she put her mind to and there was no stopping her.

The men started to call Billy and Jax the wild ones. Jax had brought the wild streak out in Billy. No matter how hard a task was they would do it. Jax had jumped off her horse more than once to wrestle a calf to the ground. Before this experience, Billy was always cautious, even when he shared adventures with Jax and Joe. Jax had noticed the change and liked it.

She also loved nights with the men around the fire. Every night they played poker and spoke plainly to one another, not leaving things out because she was a girl. To her dismay Billy would make her leave when thing were getting interesting, but she knew Billy well enough that he would keep his promise of wiring Pa and she wasn't ready to give up her freedom yet.

She was wearing him down though, most night he let her listen to the stories until they made him blush deeply. Tonight Jax decided it was time to push the limits again. For the past few weeks, the men tried to get her to drink with them. Billy always told them no, saying that Tim wouldn't allow it. Jax went along with Billy and said her brothers wouldn't let her either.

"So, Kid," Quinn Cooper a new hand asked. "Where ya from?"

"Virginia City, same as Billy," Jax answered. Quinn said handed her the bottle of whisky. To Billy's horror she took a sip of it, making a face as she handed it back to Quinn.

"Virginia City has some of the best girls around. I remember one time." Taking a sip and handing it back to her. This time, she took a huge gulp looking straight at Billy daring him to say something.

"Hey Jack, we should get some sleep," Billy suggested.

"Let the kid have one more hit," Quinn said. "You're not his mother." Jax took one more gulp smiling.

"Come on Billy, try it," Jax pleaded passing him the bottle.

"No, I promised and so did you," Billy said pointedly.

"Alright," Jax said taking the threat for what it was. She walked away from the fire passing the bottle back to Quinn.

The minute they were out of the hearing Billy laid into to his friend.

"Are you crazy? Drinking? Even Joe wouldn't allow you to do it. I swear I should turn us in." Billy said shaking his head.

"It's part of the experience, Billy," Jax demanded.

"I know but I wasn't lying when I said I promised my Pa I wouldn't. Tim knows most of the guys here, that's how I got the job and it's his way of keeping tabs on me." Billy said. "And remember you promised me to do what I say."

"Billy, I always do," Jax said innocently.

"Right, like you did tonight," Billy said laying down not wanting to look at her any more. He never understood when Tim said some kids need a good tanning to bring them to their senses. But tonight, Jax helped him realize that Tim was right. If he could he would tan the living daylights out of his best friend right now. Knowing Jax she would just fight back, making things worse.

"Hey, Billy," Jax said.

Billy didn't respond.

"I'm sorry."

For once Billy believed she was sorry but he was too angry to answer her.

**Joe:**

It only took three days for Joe to find the O'Kelly Ranch. He watched her for over two weeks and saw how well Billy was taking care of her. He would have to thank him when this was all over, well after he broke his nose for letting her come in the first place.

She was amazing. She was almost as good as Hoss at roping strays. Maybe Pa was wrong about all this?

At the beginning of the third week some cowboys found him.

"What are you doing here boy," One of the men said yanking Joe up roughly.

"Wow Larry, he looks a lot like Jack," Fred said. "Do you know our Jack?"

"Yeah, he ran away from home and I'm here to get him," Joe said simply.

"You don't look much older than he is. Why'd your Pa send you?" Fred asked.

"He didn't our Ma did. Pa is on a cattle drive and she wants her baby back before he returns home."

"I think he's at the house. Seth wanted to teach Jack and Billy how to break a horse," Larry said.

"I'm going to kill her," Joe thought.

**Ben and Adam:**

Ben was tired of chasing down empty leads. After the third one, he realized what Joe had done. He stopped in Placerville determined to start out again tomorrow. To his surprise Adam walked in a few minutes later.

"Joe have you running around in circles too?" Adam asked.

"I don't know who I want to get my hands on first," was Ben's reply.

Tim Martin walked into the bar a few minutes later.

"Adam Cartwright, what the devil are you doing here?"

"Jax ran off and we are trying to track her down," Adam answered.

"Why'd she run off?" Tim asked. He knew the little girl was full of mischief but wouldn't make her family worry like this.

"To prove that she can do anything a man can do," Adam said simply.

"How would she do that?"

"According to her note, she was she had a job on a ranch."

"Damn him," Tim swore. "That boy doesn't have the sense God gave him and the little sense he has left, I going to knock out of him."

"What are you talking about, Tim?" Adam asked getting hopeful.

"Just last week, I ran into some of the men from the O'Kelly Ranch where Billy's working this summer. They were talking about a wild kid who was the best roper they ever seen. They said the kid had no fear and thanked me for having Billy bring him. At the time I had no idea who they were talking about, now I think it might be Jax."

"Yeah, one thing I can say about my little sister is she is fearless."

"Not for long," Ben growled.

"Pa, why don't you head back to the Ponderosa? Now that we know where she is, Hoss probably needs the help, especially since he has been alone for the past few weeks. I promise to bring Jax home in one piece," Adam said. "I will also find my wayward brother and thank him for sending us on our wild goose chase."

"That's a good idea. If I saw my baby boy and girl right now I don't know if they would survive the experience," Ben said. "Make sure you wire me when you find them."

"I will Pa," Adam said.

Ben went upstairs to get some sleep in the hotel and would start the trek home tomorrow.

"So you want some help Adam? I need to have a word with my baby brother as well," Tim said.

"Yeah, maybe you can cool me down enough so I do wring all of their necks," Adam said.

"Oh you can wring Billy's neck, just leave me some left over's" Tim said.

"No you have Billy all to yourself. Joe has known where she could be this entire time and sent us on a wild goose chase for almost three weeks."

"Ok you get the twins and I get Billy," Tim said with a grimace.


	5. Getting Caught

**Getting Caught:**

"Hey kid," Seth Hudson said as Jax walked across the yard, caring her saddle.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to break a horse?"

"Never tried it," Jax said. "My pa said I was too young."

"Well, I think you've earned the right. Billy had his first try this morning, so I figure you need a turn."

"Really," Jax said excitedly.

"Yep, I have one already for ya in the shoot."

Jax didn't have to be told twice. She thought about everything Adam and Hoss had ever said about breaking horses and hoped she wouldn't look like a fool.

Jax had to admit that she was a little nervous, but went with it. The horse shot out of the shoot. She followed the horse lead, until the animal tired. It was so hard to keep on, but she had something to prove not only to her family but to herself. After what seemed like an eternity the horse started walking around the paddock.

"Wow, kid great job," Seth said.

Jax smiled at Billy's stricken face. He was happy that his friend had done so well but he would never have forgiven himself if she had gotten hurt.

"Want another try?" Seth asked.

Billy grabbed her arm and put pressure on it, shaking his head no. Jax just smiled at him, pulled her arm away, and walked towards the paddock.

This horse took less time to calm down, again Jax didn't fall off. What she didn't see was Joe was walking across the yard at the same time to see the foreman. Joe's heart skipped a beat when he saw his sister on the bronc. A flash of how their mother died raced through his mind.

Jax got off the horse and only then did she see her twin brother. She was so full of exhilaration that she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Did you see that Joe, I told you I could do it," after she said that realization set in, "wait, how did you find me?"

Joe was still at a loss for word. He'd never had thoughts fly threw his mind so fast; first fear, than anger, and finally pride. He had to take a breath before speaking.

"I realized Billy is the only one stupid enough to do this," Joe said glaring at his friend.

The foreman, Jason White, walked up to find out what exactly was going on. He looked at the two children and realized they had to be related.

"And who are you, young man?"

"I'm Joe, his older brother," Joe said smiling wickedly at Jax. He knew how angry she got when he said he was her older brother.

"Why are you here Joe?" Mr. White said, at the same time Adam and Tim rode in the yard hearing the question.

"Damn," both Joe and Jax said together.

"He's here to bring our baby sister home," Adam growled.

"Did you say sister?" Mr. White asked.

"Yes sir, our fourteen year old sister," Adam answered with a snarl. He wondered how this man didn't realize she was a girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused. This child who has been working on the ranch for nearly two months is a girl?"

"YES!" Adam and Joe said together.

"I can't believe it. She rides, ropes, and shoots, as well as any man on this ranch. In fact she just broke her first horse not ten minutes ago."

Jax gave her brothers a look that clearly said, "I told you so." That look quickly died away as Adam glared back at her.

Billy had been backing up the entire time, knowing the three people in front of him were going to kill him. Tim realized what his brother was doing and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. White, but you are going to be two hands short for the rest of the summer," Tim said.

"I understand," Mr. White said shaking his head as he walked away, "A girl, I can't believe Jack's a girl."

"Get your stuff," Adam said in a tone that left no argument.

Billy and Jax went to their camp and packed their stuff. Adam, Joe, and Tim were surprised when they didn't go into the bunk house. Adam lifted one eyebrow and Billy answered,

"I wasn't going to let her sleep anywhere near those cowboys."

"Well that one good point for you, little brother," Tim said. "I guess you haven't totally lost your mind."

While the kids were packing, Adam talked to some of the hands. They only had great things to say about Jax and Billy. Claiming the two of them worked as hard as grown men. They couldn't believe they had worked all that time with a little girl.

After they packed up their stuff, they rode silently towards home. Adam was seething on the inside, first because of the danger Jax had put herself in, the worry she caused, and the money Billy was going to lose because of her foolishness. He also was mad at Joe for not telling him and Pa about where Billy was working and lying about the fact that Billy wouldn't take her. Joe knew it was wrong, but as usual he needed to protect his twin.

Billy sat on the horse knowing he wouldn't be able to much longer. He knew it was wrong to help Jax, but he also knew if he didn't she would have struck out on her own. Jax was an amazing girl and she proved she was right. He saw that every day for the past few weeks. He hoped her family would give her the chance she deserved. He knew they would give he the whipping he had been wanting to almost every day that they were together.

Tim was looking at his brother just itching to get his hands on him. He knew that pretty little girl had turned Billy's head. He also remembered how hard it was for him to say no to a pretty girl when he was fourteen.

Joe looked back and forth between his brother and sister. Not knowing if he should be mad or scared. Adam was livid about the wild goose chase he had sent him and Pa on. He also looked at his sister who was strutting like a peacock. She knew trouble was coming but she loved to prove a point even to her detriment.

Jax rode her horse, knowing sometime soon Adam was going to tan her and when she got home Pa would do likewise. But she'd won. The boys could never say she couldn't do what they could. She had proven that in the last few weeks and that pride would always be with her.

After another hour, they decided to make camp. Adam said,

"Billy and Jax go get some firewood. I want to talk to Joseph alone for a few minutes."

Tim was taking the saddles off the horses. He knew exactly what Adam was doing and he loved the idea of spying on the kids to find out what actually happened. Adam's experiences with the twins had shown that only by spying would they get the true and complete story.

Jax and Billy ran down the ravine, not wanting to hear Joe's punishment knowing the same was in store for both of them.

As soon as the children were down the ravine, Adam turned to Joe and said simply,

"Just sit there and don't even think about moving. I am ready to thrash you within an inch of your life right now."

Tim and Adam started down the ravine and heard the conversation.

"At least they didn't say to get a switch why we were at it," Jax joked.

"Nope, Tim likes the belt more," Billy said miserably.

"I'm really sorry I got you into this."

"I knew what the outcome would be. I'm not stupid. I just didn't want you to go alone. You could have really been hurt," Billy finally said what he been wanting to say from day one.

"So you didn't think I could do it either?"

Billy was finished holding it in.

"No, I knew you could do it. I just didn't trust the other cowboys around you. Did you know I slept every night with my shotgun fearing they had found out? No matter where you went, I always followed you to make sure you were ok. Every time you were in the outhouse my heart skipped a beat, thinking someone would walk in on you," Billy yelled. "The time I caught you drinking, I almost let it slip because I was so angry at you. More than once I wanted to take you over my knee, but knew you would only fight back putting you in danger yet again."

"I'm sorry. I was just having fun," Jax said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's ok. I've just been really worried the whole time and you were throwing caution to the wind as usual," Billy said, "Come on let's find the wood. They're angry enough."

Adam looked at Tim as they climbed back up.

"Wow, Tim. I guess you can't be mad at your brother anymore. I'm actually grateful he went." Adam said.

"Me too. I guess he does have the sense God gave him." Tim said smiling. "I'm still going to tan him because he could have stopped it by telling anyone of us."

"I doubt it. Billy knows she would have found a way to get free and try on her own. Remember she is the mastermind behind over half of what they get into. His actions kept her safe," Adam said.

"Fine, I won't tan the kid but I will let him sweat about it the entire way home," Tim said smiling. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, she's going to feel my belt on her backside in a few minutes."

"What about Joe?" Tim asked.

"I'll let Pa deal with him," Adam answered walking towards the two children. When he reached them he said, "Billy, take the firewood up to the camp. I need a few minutes alone with my sister."

"Ok, Adam. Is Tim waiting for me up there?" Billy asked.

"You'll have to see," Adam said calmly.

Once Billy was out of sight, Adam looked at his little sister. He took off her hat and saw that her once beautiful hair was gone. He was so angry but at the same time all he wanted to do was hold her. He had been so worried.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Adam asked.

"That I was right," was Jax's reply.

Allowing anger take over Adam grabbed his baby sister, took off his belt, and turned her over his knee. He was happy that she was wearing trousers. The moment she was facing the ground, Jax realized that maybe those four words weren't the best thing to say at the moment, especially when the first smack hit. Adam was not playing around here and she knew right away that sitting on a horse in the morning was going to be almost impossible.

After ten good swats Adam started lecturing along with raining down hard swats.

"Jacqueline Anne-Marie, you better listen up good. What you did was completely unacceptable. You worried the entire family because you think that you know better than everyone. Do you even realize how much danger you put yourself in? No, all you cared about was your pride. You knew what you did was wrong and you just didn't care."

Adam let her up. Tears were pouring out of her eyes but the look of triumph was still on her face. All Adam could do was walk away before his anger took over again. He hoped for her sake she would lose some of the smugness before she got home. Two more days in the saddle with a sore backside should help.

Jax refused to cry fully or rub her backside until Adam was away from her. Stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. She knew she was right and had proven it, but why did she feel so miserable? Jax sat down on the ground wincing as she did. Finally the sobbing began, for hurting her family and her hurting backside.

When Adam came up the ravine, mutter about how stubborn she was. He glanced at Joe, and spat, "Go see to your sister, before I take out some of my anger on you."

Joe let her sob for a while. Finally, he put his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Wow, you're really tuff. I wouldn't have stayed that quiet if Adam had tanned me like that," Joe teased.

"Are you going to yell at me now?" she snapped tears running down her face.

"No," Joe said shocked.

"Sorry," She said as new tears welled in her eyes.

"I can't believe you rode that bronc." Joe said smiling.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?" Jax said smiling back.

"So why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

"I thought you would stop me."

"I probably would've." Joe said smiling. "But at least I gave you more time to try it out."

"You didn't tell Pa where Billy working this summer?"

"Nope, you know we don't betray one another. I kinda sent them in the opposite direction," Joe said smiling mischievously. "If Adam hadn't ran into Tim. You'd still be there and so would I."

"So this helped my scheme with one of your own?" Jax said smiling.

"Yeah I watched you for over two weeks and you were amazing. We were wrong about what you can and can't do."

"Do you think Pa will agree?"

"I don't think he'll listen to anything either of us has to say for a while," Joe answered. "But I promise to fight for you when he does."

"Thanks Joe."


	6. Home Again

**Home Again:**

Jax started to get that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as they got closer to the Ponderosa. Billy and Tim had left them at the crossroads, so it was only a matter of minutes before they were home. Her backside was still hurting tremendously and she wasn't looking forward to her first meeting with her father after being gone so long. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she was afraid that her father wasn't going to forgive her this time. She had broken so many rules maybe there was no coming back from it this time.

Adam looked at his little sister and saw her struggling with something. If he was in her shoes he would be dreading a meeting with their father. Pa was livid and Adam was sure this was going to be one whipping that Jax would never forget.

"Adam," Jax said sounding much younger than her fourteen years at that moment.

"Yes," Adam said his reply sounding harsher than he intended.

"Never mind," Jax said hearing the anger still in Adam's voice. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want them to fall. She knew if Adam didn't answer her question in the way she wanted she knew the tears would come. She tried too hard to prove herself to break down into a sobbing female now.

"What is it Jax?" Adam asked his voice softer.

Jax looked at him with her big brown eyes and asked,

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm still upset that you put yourself in danger, but I'm not mad at you," Adam said honestly and gave his sister a smile to prove the fact to the girl.

"Do you think, Pa's going to forgive me for this?"

"I know he will in fact, I bet Pa has already forgiven you for this. I don't think he's going to go easy on you and I'm betting the his tanning will make mine feel like a walk in the park, but forgiveness is a given here, Jax."

"Do you think I changed anything?"

"No," Adam said honestly and felt terrible when he saw the absolute look of despair on his sister's face.

"Come on Adam, you saw her and heard everything those guys said about her, why won't it change anything?" Joe asked.

"Because, Pa is Pa," Adam said simply.

"What do you think about what Jax can do?" Joe asked. Jax smiled knowing that Joe was going to keep his promise and fight for her.

"I know she can do more than I thought, but I really don't know what good it's going to do her in life," Adam said simply.

"But…" Joe started.

"It's the world we live in Joseph. Roles are distinct and Jax role is not that of a ranch hand, no matter how much she may want it to be.

"Is that what you think I want to be, Adam?" Jax asked.

"Well, isn't it?" Adam asked in shock.

"No. All my life, I just wanted to be treated as Joe's equal. I should have a say in how the Ponderosa is run as much as Joe will," Jax said angrily.

"Jax, Pa will listen to you," Adam said.

"Yeah, on what to do with the house or the garden," Jax said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Jacqueline, you need to stop right now. No matter what you say, taking off for over two months was wrong and you know it. You need to accept the fact that you are a girl and as such you have limited…"

"Adam, I just proved to you that I am not limited in my abilities as a rancher. I was even able to break a horse. So don't tell me I'm limited, because I'm not and if I need to keep proving myself I will," Jax spat.

Joe looked at his brother and saw the anger building on Adam's face yet again. He was almost thankful when he saw the house up ahead. That was until he remembered the fact that he was in trouble here too. He had sent his father on a wild goose chase and he was sure that was going to have some serious consequences.

Adam shook his head thinking he had just made matters worse for Jax. The girl needed to go in there meek and contrite and he just made her angry and rebellious. Why couldn't his sister be easy for once in her life? Because the word easy and Jax just didn't go together.

Ben was sitting on his front porch and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing baby girl and baby boy. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if something had happened to them. His children were his life.

Hoss came out of the house and smiled at his father. He was so happy that Jax and Little Joe were ok, he didn't care about anything else.

"Pa, go easy on them," Hoss tried.

"Don't worry your brother and sister will get exactly what they deserve," Ben said honestly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hoss said.

Ben noticed right away that Jax looked like a pack of angry bees and groaned. He was hoping they would be able to discuss things logically and calmly, but if Jax's demeanor was any indication to how the conversation was going to be, than the little girl would probably feel the flat of his hand long before the actual punishment was to begin.

As Ben watched the children ride into the yard, he heard Adam say,

"Please, get that smug look of your face."

"Ok, Adam. I'll be contrite, "Jax said back. "Not that it will save my backside from another tanning."

"Jax…" Adam said harshly.

"You know she's right Adam. Both of us will be lucky if we can sit down by the end of the week." Joe said.

"I would agree with that statement," Ben said walking into the barn. Relief was visible on his face as he ran up and hugged his youngest children. "Jax, your hair."

"It'll grow back. Just think you don't have to tell me to comb it," Jax said smiling.

"Hop Sing, has dinner ready for us," Ben said. But he was cut off by Hop Sing who had followed them into the barn.

"Bath first."

"Your right Hop Sing," Ben said "I would like to hear what has happened in the past few weeks, before I determine both of your punishments."

Jax and Joe looked at one another with hope. Adam didn't miss the relief on both of their faces. He grabbed Jax and whispered,

"Don't tell Pa about the drinking."

"I'm not stupid Adam," Jax said smiling.

Adam swatted her hard for that statement and almost laughed at the sight of her walking into the house rubbing her backside.

Jax came down the stairs wearing a dress for the first time in months. She was going to miss wearing pants, dresses were so confining. It was weird to look in the mirror and see the girl version of herself again after not seeing it for so long. Even with her hair cut off, she still looked like a girl in a dress. To be honest she hoped her hair grew out fast, because school was just around the corner and she would rather not have to fight because the stupid boys were picking on her about her hair.

Ben watched as his daughter walked down the stairs. The more she grew the more she reminded him of Marie. He wondered how much different Jax would be if her mother was alive? Would they still be having this conversation or would she have wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps? Well, you can't change the past and what he needed to do was ensure that his daughter would remain safe.

The five Cartwright sat down at the supper table. Jax told Ben everything about her time on the O'Kelly ranch. Ben saw the calluses on her hands and shook his head. Joe told him about everything he had seen, including her breaking the stallion. Ben actually smiled at what his baby girl was able to do.

"Ok you two. Head up to bed we'll talk about your punishment in the morning," Ben said wanting to talk to his oldest son first. "No talking and stay in you beds. If I see feet at the top of the stairs, I will not be happy."

Jax stopped and gave each of her brothers a huge hug. Finally she ran up to Ben and threw herself on his lap giving him a huge hug, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I really missed you, Papa." Ben hugged his little girl back stood her up and hit her softly on the backside sending her up the stairs.

Hoss couldn't wait to hear what Adam had to say. Was his little Jax was able to do all that?

"So, Adam?" Ben asked.

"The foreman couldn't believe she was a girl. She did the work of a man every day. Every man on that ranch couldn't say enough about her and Billy." Adam said, adding.

"I think we should let Billy work here the rest of the summer. Billy was great little guardian over her. You should have heard him lay into once they were off the ranch. According to Jax, he didn't let her listen to any of the ranch had stories. He insisted that she was in bed by ten every night. He promised he would wire us if she refused to listen. That kid had guts standing up to our baby girl."

"So what happened once you were off the ranch?" Ben asked.

"I was furious with both her and Joe. I threatened Joe making him stay at the top of the ravine and talked to Jax near the bottom. Pa, I thrashed her soundly. She didn't make a sound and at the end she still looked smug. Once I walked away she sat down and sobbed. Which broke my heart and I sent Little Joe to her. When she came back up she still had the smug look on her face again. It really annoyed me."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Ben said smiling.

"Pa, I don't know what I would do if we lost her or Little Joe," Adam said ignoring his father's last remark. "So what are you going to do?"

"Since she feels she should be treated like boy, she will go and cut a switch so I can give her the tanning of her life. As for Joseph, he deserves tanning for making us run all over the countryside when he knew exactly where she was, so I'll make good of the switch on his sorry backside as well."

"No sir, I mean what are you going to do about Jax's wanting to help run this ranch?" Adam asked.

"I think I'm going to let her try. I really don't think she'll like the chores and projects she's going to undertake along with her brother, but making her happy really isn't my concern. My concern is helping her to realize that this really isn't what she wants out of life. I'm hoping it's a phase and she'll grow out of it," Ben said.

Adam rolled his eyes at that and said,

"This is Jax, we're talking about. It's not a phase."

"I know Adam, just wishful thinking," Ben said smiling. "Make sure you go into town and hire Billy tomorrow."

"I will Pa," Adam said smiling.

Ben watched as Adam and Hoss made it up the stairs and for the first time since he found out that his daughter was missing, Ben felt he would finally get a good night's sleep knowing all four of his children were safe and sound in thier beds.


	7. Trying to Make Them Understand

**Trying to Make Them Understand:**

_Ok, I know I suck for taking so long to update this story. The Supernatural story has taken control of my muse. Please forgive me. I promise once the very very long Supernatural story is finished I have another Jax and Joe story in mind. I also promise to finish this story in a timely manner. This chapter isn't the end, just so you know in advance. For those who are also reading Harry Potter, I will get back to that one as well. Ok hopefully this was worth the wait._

Jax didn't want to get up and face the music. She knew her reprieve was over and her father was going to tan her within an inch of her life. She wondered if anything had changed, if it did it'd be worth a million tannings.

Joe knocked on Jax's door and walked into his sister's room.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but the sooner we get down there the sooner it will be over," Jax said logically.

Joe took his sister's hand and started towards the stairs. Adam grabbed Jax's arm as she walked passed his room,

"Please don't argue, just go along with what he says."

"Will it make a difference?" Jax asked.

"You might not get it bare."

"Get what bare?" Joe asked a little scared. Pa didn't mind using his belt on their bare butts, what was he going to use.

"He's switching you," Adam said.

The twins blanched at that.

"Get on down there, it'll be ok," Adam said.

Ben was sitting at the table. He made a few decisions last night, ones that his two children wouldn't like one bit. Jax and Joe sat down not daring to look up.

"Eat," Ben said.

Jax didn't think she could eat, but knew she should follow every order their father gave them this morning without arguing. Joe must have thought the same thing because he started piling pancakes and eggs on his plate. Jax followed suit and tried to eat.

Ben watched his children. He wanted to hold them more than anything, but knew as their father he had an obligation to raise his children right. Taking off without permission was not only dangerous but down right disobedience. Once he realized that they were finished he pointed to the settee. Jax and Jo walked over there knowing that their emanate demise would happen any second.

"I cannot even begin to say how disappointed I am with both of you. What you did was extremely dangerous and selfish. I expected better out of both of you. Joseph, go to your room, I want to talk to your sister first. I will tend to you the minute Jacqueline and I are finished," Ben said.

Joe gave his sister a pitying look and ran up the stairs.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Jacqueline?"

"I know you don't understand, but I had to do this."

"Why?"

"I'm never going to be a housewife, that's not who I am. The sooner you understand that the better our lives are going to be."

"Jax, I don't expect you to be a housewife. I want you to be part of the Ponderosa, but under my terms."

"Your terms aren't good enough, because you don't think enough of me."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked in shock.

"You think I'm just a foolish littler girl that will never be good enough to work the ranch side by side with my brothers, but you're wrong. I can do anything on this ranch that my brothers can do. I needed to prove that and I know I did."

Ben knew his daughter was right, he did think that she was a foolish little girl whose dream of running a ranch was so far out of reach that it would never happen. Unfortunately Jax proved him wrong, according to Adam. He decided to go down another road.

"So that excuses your taking off for over two months and scaring this family to death?"

"Not scaring the family, but it was the only way to prove my point. Pa, they didn't know I was a girl and treated me like any other hand on the ranch. I surpassed anything you've let Joe do. I even broke two horses."

"Jax, I'm trying to understand but the only thing I think about is the danger you put yourself in. What if one of the hands found out you were a girl?"

"Billy said the same thing, but I was really careful. We worked together to make sure that never happened. Billy even gave me an early bedtime and wouldn't let me listen to the ranch hand's stories."

"It still wasn't safe."

"Pa, I know you're going to tan me, but are you going to let me work the ranch?"

"I haven't made that decision yet. The one thing I do know is that you're going out in the yard and cutting me a switch. I also know that you are getting bedtime spankings for eight days. One spanking for each week you were gone. I'll be waiting in the barn."

"Yes, sir," Jax said taking the knife from her father and walking across the yard. She wasn't going to cry before he started but tears were trying to escape. It took everything in Jax's power not to let them fall. Jax cut the switch and cleaned it. She walked back towards the barn dreading what was going to happen next.

Ben was sitting on a bale of hay with a determined look. He saw his daughter fighting back tears and it broke his heart, but she deserved this.

"Here's how this is going to work. I'm starting with a bare bottom spanking, when I'm finished you will pull your petty coat up and pantaloons up and I will give you eight stripes with the switch."

Jax just shook her head and pulled her petty coats and pantaloons down and placed herself over he father's knee. With a heavy heart Ben started spanking hard and fast. He wanted this over as much as his daughter did. When her bottom was crimson including her sit spots, he stopped. Jax was sobbing at this point. She knew the switch was coming next and she didn't think she handle any more.

Ben waited until Jax sobs turned into soft cries, he said softly,

"Pull up your petty coats and pantaloons and bend over the bale of hay."

Jax looked at him with her sad puffy eyes.

"I should make you count them off, but I'm feeling generous."

The first stripe of the switch had Jax standing up. Ben gently pushed her back down and said,

"You have to stay down in place."

"It hurts, Pa."

"I know, but you have seven more to go."

Jax tried her best to stay still, but it was near to impossible. Ben helped her get through by keeping slight pressure on her back. The minute he was finished he broke the switch and pulled his daughter into his arms. Jax was shaking with hard sobs. She had never been in this much pain in her life, including the time she jumped off Dead Man's Cliff. The minute she was finished crying, she looked at her father and asked,

"Are you spanking me again tonight?"

"No, you get a two night reprieve, but you are confined to your room for the next week and you will not leave this ranch until the school year begins. Once school begins that will be the only time you will leave. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. Will you please consider letting me work the ranch alongside my brothers?"

"I will consider it but no promises. Please ask your bother to come down here, hand him the knife and tell him to cut a switch."

"Joe was just trying to help me."

"I know Jax, but it still doesn't absolve him from his sins."

"Yes sir."

Joe passed Adam carrying the knife. He walked calmly over to the tree and cut himself a sturdy switch. He took a deep breath and walked into the barn. Joe had heard his sister's punishment from his window and knew it was going to be bad.

"I've been thinking Joseph and decided your sins were not as bad as your sisters. Not to say you weren't wrong, but I can understand why you did it. That being said, I'm giving you ten with the switch. Along with your sister you will get bedtime spankings for each lie you told about where Jax was. That equals about six nights. You will have extra chores for the rest of the summer and you are restricted to the yard until school begins," Ben said upon seeing his son.

"Yes sir. Do I get to keep my pants?"

"Yes. Bend over the bale of hay."

Like Jax the first strip had Joe standing up wanting to rub out the burn. This was ten times worse than the belt. Ben pushed him back down and kept his free hand on Joe's back. Ben made sure each strip was applied to make this a spanking that Joe would never forget. He put a little more strength into each swat than Jax, because unlike his sister he didn't get the spanking beforehand. Like Jax, Joe was sobbing almost uncontrollably when Ben was finished. Ben pulled his son into a hug and held him until he finished crying.

"Don't worry you get a two day reprieve before the bedtime spankings start."

Joe just nodded his head and headed out of the barn, he needed to see his sister and he needed to get out of his pants.

Adam watched Joseph cut the switch into the barn and knew he had a few minutes at least before his father walked back into the house. He had heard the punishment his sister received and while he agreed, he didn't like hearing it. He also knew his father wouldn't appreciate it, but he needed to see his baby sister.

Adam tapped once on Jax's door and walked into the room. Jax was in one of Joe's night shirts laying on her bed. Adam sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She turned over on her side and hissed with pain.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I still have eight spanking to get through and right now all I feel is anger, pain, and guilt," Jax said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand the pain and guilt, but where does the anger come in? Did you honestly think Pa wasn't going to thrash you soundly after everything you did?

"No, I know the tanning was coming and you were right it made yours feel like love taps," Jax said smiling a bit, "But it didn't change anything. I proved that I could do anything that you, Hoss, and Joe can do, but he still won't let me. No matter what I do, I will always be his baby girl."

"Jax, we've had this conversation before. There are certain roles for women and certain roles men."

"What if I don't want to accept my roll? I don't have to get married and have babies. I'm not even sure if I want to, especially if my husband will be like you and Pa. All you do is hold me back. Sometimes I wish I didn't live on the Ponderosa and wasn't a Cartwright. The last eight weeks were one of best times in my life. For once I wasn't told what I couldn't do, but what I had to do. What I had to do was expected and didn't surprise anyone, except Billy every once in a while. He knew that I could do it and supported me the entire time, something that this family will never do. You don't let me follow my dreams, you just crush them like a bug. That's why I'm angry and that's why I won't be fine," Jax said fiercely.

Jax's remarks stung something fierce. They loved her more than anything but her words rang true. They crushed her dreams on a daily basis because they didn't give her a chance to live the life she wanted. It was like trying to fit a square peg into a round hole, it would never work unless you ajusted the peg to fit the hole. They need to find some common ground here, but Adam didn't know how. If they didn't, Jax could and would shut them out, that was something Adam didn't want for everyone's sake. He didn't know what to say, so he said,

"We love you with all our hearts. I hope you know that."

"I do know that Adam and I love you too, but I can't and I won't give up on this."

Adam kissed her forehead and waked out of her room. He saw Joe standing there and knew he had heard part of their conversation at least, according to the look on his face and tears running down it.

"Come on, I'll get you one of my nightshirts and we can talk," Adam said.

Adam handed his brother a nightshirt, Joe didn't care about modesty at that point, he just wanted pressure off his burning behind. Adam grimaced when he saw the ten bright strips of the switch littering Joe's butt and sit spots. Pa had even given him one on the back of Joe's thighs.

"Did she mean it?" were the first words out of Joe's mouth.

"Yes, I'm afraid she did."

"Does that mean she's going to run away again?"

"No, guilt and love will keep her here."

"Does she really feel that we crush her dreams?"

"I'm sorry to say yes, she truly does believe that."

"I never realized that I was doing that every time I told her she couldn't do something. I'm supposed to be her twin and best friend and I'm hurting her every day."

Adam pulled Joe into a hug and said softly,

"You're a great brother and friend. You proved it by letting her try this time and I'm sure she will thank you for that."

"Billy was a better friend, though. He believed in her and let her follow her dreams."

"Billy also has a crush on your sister, so he wanted to make her happy."

"Billy likes Jax?" Joe said with disgust.

Adam laughed at Joe's face.

"Sorry to say he's the first of many."

"I hope she follows her first declaration that she doesn't want to get married ever."

"Sorry, but she will fall in love, so will you."

"You haven't and you're old," Joe said.

"Not that old," Adam said ruffling his brother's hair.


	8. Ben's Decision

**Ben's Decision: **

Adam walked down the stairs after his talk with Little Joe and Jax. He saw his father sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Adam knew how hard it was for their father to punish his children. He also knew the man debated back and forth for most of the night before deciding he would use a switch on both of his children. Ben never had to use that spanking implement on Adam or Hoss, but then again Adam and Hoss were not Jax and Little Joe.

"You ok, Pa," Adam asked.

"That was hard. All I wanted to do was hold them instead I gave them a tanning that I would never have considered before now. "

"Pa, Jax was gone for two months doing something that was completely dangerous. We have no idea what the ranch hands would've done if they found out on their own she was a girl. Little Joe knew where she was and lied to us over and over. You did the right thing."

"I know, but it was still one of the hardest things I've ever had to do as a parent."

"What are you going to do about Jax wanting to work the ranch?"

"Adam, it's not the way things are done and you know it."

"She's not giving up on this and you know it. Why not give her a chance? What's the worst that could happen? I'll take charge of her and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. I promise."

"I'll consider it."

**X X X**

Two weeks later Billy was asked to come out to the Ponderosa.

"Tim, what are they going to do to me?" Billy asked nervously.

The minute Billy walked into the house after Jax and his adventure his father took him to the woodshed and gave him the worst tanning of his life. Billy was also restricted, so to leave home his father must think whatever Mr. Cartwright was going to say or do was extremely important or extremely painful.

"Not sure, kiddo," Tim said trying hard not to smile. Tim knew Ben was going to offer Billy a job, but Billy didn't need to know that until they reached the Ponderosa. He was having too much fun watching his little brother squirm.

"Do you think they're going to tan me, for letting Jax come with me?" Billy asked.

"Maybe."

"Tim! Give me a hint, I know Adam talked to you yesterday and I'm sure he told you and Pa what they're going to do to me."

Tim just shrugged. Billy looked at his brother,

"Tim, please."

"You'll just have to wait until we get there, little brother."

They finally reached the Ponderosa and Jax ran out to give Billy a big hug.

"Are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Sitting still isn't much fun, but besides that I'm fine," Jax said brightly.

"Do you know what your Pa wants?"

"I don't know. He said to bring you in and we needed to go sit on the settee. So either he wants to punish you, because he promised after my eighth bedtime spanking I only had the restriction left or he wants to talk to us about something."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Billy groaned.

"That's what I'm here for," Jax said smiling mischievously.

Joe walked out of the barn and saw his friend talking to his sister. He walked over to them and said,

"You know I really should break your nose, for taking her with you."

"But you won't because I'll break yours," Jax said smiling at her twin.

"I won't because he kept your stubborn butt safe," Joe said glaring at his twin.

"Let's get inside, before Pa comes out for us," Jax said not wanting to hear another lecture. It seemed that everyone in the family had something to say about her adventure and they all thought they needed to say it more than once. It was driving her crazy.

The two boys followed her into the house. Joe didn't know why he was a part of this. He thought all of punishments had been doled out too. The three of them sat on the settee and three men walked around to face them.

Ben took a deep breath, it was going to take every ounce of his power to say the words he was about to say. Adam and Hoss had pushed him into this and he still wasn't sure that he was making the right decision, but to hear that he was crushing his daughters dreams on a daily basis had softened his resolve.

"Billy, first I want to thank you for taking care of Jax. From everything I've heard you were a great little guardian," Ben started.

"Thank you sir, you're not mad at me for taking her in the first place?" Billy asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Jax would've done this no matter what. I would have preferred that you left a note telling us where you went, but I understand that it wouldn't have been easy with Jax breathing down your neck ," Ben said.

"Pa, I'm sitting right here," Jax said angrily.

"I'm aware of that Jacqueline. Would you have let Billy leave a note?"

"No sir, a note meant you would find me in day instead of weeks ensuring I wouldn't have had a chance to prove myself."

"So, my thanking Billy is the right thing to do and you should thank him too," Ben said.

"Thank you Billy for taking me with you," Jax said smiling. She knew what her father was looking for, but she honestly didn't believe if it wasn't for Billy she would have been hurt.

"I meant, thanking him for keeping you safe," Ben growled.

"I didn't need help, I can handle myself," Jax said.

"You never admit when you're wrong, do you?" Billy asked glaring at his friend.

"I'm not wrong," Jax said.

"Jax, you're my best friend and I am amazed everyday by what you can do, but you need to realize that you can't always handle things on your own. I'm not saying that because you're a girl either, I believe you're equal to every man in this room and you know it. What you keep forgetting is no one can live their lives without help from others, you should know that," Billy said.

"Sorry, Billy, you're right and I do thank you for being there for me the entire time we were on the ranch," Jax said tearing up. She didn't want Billy to be mad at her, he always believed in her.

"It's ok," Billy said pulling her into a hug.

Adam and Ben were amazed how quickly Billy was able to get Jax to change her thinking. Adam smiled to himself and thought that maybe Billy wasn't the only one who had a crush.

"Now to the matter at hand," Ben said.

"Yes, sir," the three children said apprehensively.

"First, Billy I would like to offer you a position here. From what I understand you know how handle cattle and are an extremely good roper," Ben said.

"I would love it, sir. I don't know if I can accept, I have been restricted to the house for taking Jax with me this summer."

"I talked to your father yesterday and he agreed, but you have to go home every night for dinner," Ben said.

"You knew this the entire time and you didn't tell me," Billy said glaring at Tim.

"What's the use of having a younger brother if you can't watch him squirm every once in a while," Tim said smiling.

"Joseph, you'll be working side by side with Billy. Hoss is going to teach you all about rustling cattle," Ben said. He looked over at his daughter and saw she was fuming by this point. He decided to give her a break and said,

"You're going to working side by side with Adam. I'm still leery about letting you around the cattle, but whenever Adam is called to work with the cattle you get to go. Never on your own, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Adam, what do you do all day?" Jax asked with a puzzled look on her face. She thought he worked with Hoss, every time she was forced to stay with Adam because she was being punished that's what he was doing.

"You'll see," Adam said smiling making Jax roll her eyes.

"You all start tomorrow. I expect the best out of all of you. Jax and Joe you'll be paid the same as Billy, but you'll still need to finish your regular morning and evening chores," Ben said and didn't miss the huge smiles on both of his children's faces. Ben sighed and hoped he made the right decision.


End file.
